


And So The World Turns

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a good dad, Immortal Husbands, Lightwood Family Feels, M/M, Rune Ceremony, The Lightwood-Banes change the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Rafe has doubts at his Rune Ceremony - and Alec reassures him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 28
Kudos: 275
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	And So The World Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Fill: Rune Ceremony
> 
> LIGHTWOOD-BANE FAMILY FEELS MAN. I HAVE THEM.

“Dad?” 

Alec turned his attention back to Rafael and smiled at him. “Yeah, Rafe, you okay?” 

Rafe opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, his face twisting. He took another deep breath and looked down at his arm. 

Turning to face his son more fully, Alec knelt down in front of him. “Hey, Rafe, look at me.” 

Rafe bit down on his lip and stared up at his Dad. “I don’t want you to be disappointed in me!” 

Alec’s face softened and he reached out to tug Rafe into his arms. “That’s not actually possible. I couldn’t be more proud of you if I tried.” 

“Even if I said I didn’t want to be a shadowhunter?” Rafe blurted, his eyes wide, trembling as he hid his face from his Dad. 

Alec tensed and pulled back to look at his son. “Well, I-” 

“Nevermind!” Rafe said, shaking his head, straightening his coat, turning away from his Dad, fighting to control the trembling. “Forget, forget I said anything, I’m fine, let’s do this, it’s fine-” 

“Rafe,” Alec interrupted, reaching out to tug him back gently by the arm. “If you didn’t want to be a shadowhunter, I would have asked why you didn’t tell your Papa and I when you spent all those years in the Academy.” 

Rafe swallowed, staring down at the floor. “I want to be like you, Dad. The best.” 

“You already are, Rafe,” Alec said, giving him a look. “You have a choice, and I promise that your Papa and I, Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary, Uncle Jace, none of us are going to think worse of you if you decide you want to be something, or someone else.” 

Rafe shook, but nodded, holding his hands in front of him. “You’ll still love me?” 

“More than you’ll ever know,” Alec breathed, hugging him tight for a long moment before he pulled back to look him in the eye. “Nothing could change that, Rafe. Absolutely nothing.” 

Rafe relaxed and took a deep breath, looking out at the ceremony. “I want to help people, and, and I’m  _ good _ at this, at being a Shadowhunter, Dad,” he whispered. “But…” 

Alec hummed. “But?” 

Rafael frowned and rubbed a hand at his arm. He leaned in closer and whispered. “The oath doesn’t feel right.” 

Alec tilted his head, taking that in. “The oath doesn’t feel right?” 

“No,” Rafe said with a determined shake of his head. “It doesn’t…” he frowned, looking for the words he wanted. “It doesn’t feel like it reflects...all the changes you and Papa have made.” 

“Magnus is going to kill me,” Alec muttered, shaking his head before looking at Rafe again, a grin starting. “Well, I can tell you it is a Lightwood-Bane tradition to buck the rules and forge our own paths, no matter what they are.” 

Rafael lit up, his eyes wide and excited. “Really?” 

Alec laughed a little. “You know that I walked off the altar of my first wedding to go kiss Papa, so yes, we’ve been doing that since the beginning.” 

“Can...I do that?” Rafe asked, hesitantly. 

Alec pulled him in close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Nothing would make Papa and I prouder than to see you doing what you  _ feel _ is right, Rafe. We’re going to love you no matter what.” 

Rafael grinned and nodded. “Then I’m ready.” 

Alec blinked in surprise and stood up. “You sure?” 

“Yes,” Rafael said with another nod, giving his Dad a quick hug. “I’m positive. Thanks Dad.” 

“You’re welcome,” Alec breathed, his voice soft. He stepped out of the prep room and went to go stand by Magnus, taking Max’s other hand as he looked back towards the hall Rafe would step out of. 

“Everything okay?” Magnus asked quietly. 

Alec smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Time to watch the world turn again.” When Magnus blinked at him in surprise, Alec shook his head and stood up, watching as Rafe turned the corner and stepped towards Brother Zachariah, the only Silent Brother they would have do this ceremony. Certainty was clear in his shoulders now. 

**_“Are you ready to begin, Rafael Lightwood-Bane?”_ ** Brother Zachariah asked, his voice echoed in the minds of all, looking around the assembled family and friends. 

Rafe lifted his chin and nodded. “I am.” 

**_“Then recite the Oath.”_ **

“I stand before my family, fellow Shadowhunters and friends,” Raphael started, his voice loud and certain. 

Alec squeezed Max’s hand when he heard the sharp inhale from his husband, glancing over at him with a grin. He should have known Magnus would recognize Rafe going off-script immediately. 

“To the Angel, and those I serve, I entrust my life, to receive the rune of the Angel,” he continued, meeting the surprised eyes of the Silent Brother. “I vow to uphold the laws of Heaven, and to do what is right by those people I protect.” 

Alec took a deep breath and had to blink back tears as he watched his son rewrite the Oath he had taken years ago. 

“I take this Mark to honor Him and those I fight for; To bring His light into me…” Rafe swallowed and took another deep breath before continuing. “So I may join the ranks of the Shadowhunters, the guardians of peace, this world, and all those who live in it.” 

Alec grinned so hard his cheeks ached as he stared at Rafe. He watched Brother Zachariah smile and nod, reaching for his arm, etching the Enkeli into his arm, in the exact same spot that his own was. By accepting the variation on the Oath, Brother Zachariah had left the door open for other Shadowhunters to use it too. 

“Stop looking so smug,” Magnus hissed, eyeing Alexander. 

“Never,” Alec shot back, winking at Rafe when their son looked over. 

**_“Congratulations, Rafael Lightwood-Bane, and welcome to the ranks of Shadowhunters,”_ ** Brother Zachariah intoned, putting away the stele. He met Magnus’ eyes and gave a brief smile before bowing to them all as he took his leave. 

Rafael turned back to his Dad and his Papa, grinning bright and proud. “How’d you like that?” 

“We are going to have to deal with so much paperwork about this…” Magnus muttered under his breath, grinning at Rafe. 

“You’ll love it,” Alec breathed back, grinning at Rafe. “You did great,” he added, watching his Mom, Izzy, Jace, and Clary all approach. “Now before I force you to endure all of our hugs-” he watched Rafe pretend to gag. “Do you want your first permanent rune besides that one now, or later?” 

Rafe scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Come on, Dad.” 

Alec laughed and pulled out his stele. “I wanted to ask!” 

Magnus watched the two of them bicker, Alec double checking and then triple checking the placement before he drew the Deflect rune carefully onto Rafe’s neck. Then of course, the others descended upon Rafe, congratulating him, gushing about his changed vows. 

“You know,” Alec said, his voice quiet as Max tugged away from them to go hug his brother with a shout. “I was worried, if what we’ve done and worked for will change, after we both step back and retire.” 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. “You were?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said, turning to look at him. “Change has always been slow to come in the shadow world, and we can’t always be at the forefront of it.” 

Magnus hummed. “I suppose that’s true.” 

“But…” Alec trailed off, feeling Magnus look at him again. “After that? Hearing Rafe change the vow? I think things are gonna be just fine.” 

“Does that mean I get to whisk you away for a few decades at a time when you decide you want a break?” Magnus teased, pressing in close to Alec. 

Alec hummed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ temple. “I might have plans along those lines when Max goes to study with Tessa in the Spiral Labyrinth.” Magnus’ echoing laughter only made him grin harder. 

“Sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus whispered. 

“I’m glad you approve, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Alec said, stealing a quick kiss. 

“Dad! Papa! Time to party!” Max said, giving Rafe another hug. “You even promised presents!” 

“Come on,” Alec whispered. “We’ve got a party to get to.” 

Magnus winked at Alec and turned to the rest of the shadowhunters. “I would like to officially promise that this rune ceremony party will be less eventful than the last one!” He conjured up a portal as they all chuckled and grinned. “Now, time to party!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
